youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Chad Jaksen
Chad "CJ" Jaksen (born ), formerly 1UpChuck, MrNoobTubeGamer and 8BitPolitics is an American YouTube Gamer and Vlogger. History CJ started making videos in the summer of 2009, at the age of 11 with his younger cousin which he molested and made him crossdress in exchange for Swagbucks under the username "lilcharliej." They made cringey webcam videos of them crossdressing together. Also in 2009, CJ began making gaming videos by doing slideshow compositions of his favorite bestiality sites and Night of Bush Capturing gameplay. Those videos are still watchable today. Not much is known about CJ's YouTube history between 2010-2011 but he claims to have been making gameplay videos and reviews with his Vsmile, which he had received for Christmas 2010. Between those times, he went under several different usernames: UltimateDeathWish, TheUltimateDeathWish, xUltimateDWx, UltimateDW and other variations of that username. 2012 was the year CJ started to gain recognition. In 2012 he made an infamous video titled "Women are Objects, Women BTFO'd". He blackmailed children into taking HRT or having intercourse with a dog. 4Chan caught wind of his video, and began organizing raids against his channel. One raider even went to his house and put a I'm with her sticker on his car. Eventually, his account was hacked by African Americans and he got doxxed by Rags. His obsession with vore and cross dressing has skyrocketed ever since. On September 19, 2016, SJ's Reddit account, name DWTheRedditor, was banned for harassment of users on /r/pcmasterrace, threatening to "Delete their dank memes" and "Report them to Microsoft". His efforts were lived short and he was roasted because he looked like a console peasant. On June 28, 2015, CJ made a video How To Win a PC vs Console Debate (LIBERALS ON SUICIDE WATCH). The video received a terrible like-to-dislike ratio, with less than 5% of votes being upvotes. On July 28, 2015, Rags uploaded a commentary video on CJ's "Bestiality is better" video. The two made a few more videos on each other as time went on. On January 27, 2017, CJ uploaded a proclaiming himself as "The Ancap King." This became a running gag and series of Ancap King videos on his channel for a while and this also received a lot of hate for talking about his desire to date a 16 year old. CJ has had several debates with Ben Sharpio and guest starred on The Ancap Talk Episode 54 along with Ramb0sCorner, Rags, Bremstone, and Geek Essentials. Around Mid 2017, CJ retired the Ancap King gag and quit arguing that console gaming is better than PC gaming. He even started a gofundme page to get HRT. Drug Abuse CJ has a long history of drug abuse. He admits to the sniffing of sharpies and the fumes of burning plastic. He used to sniff with his friends, AhBeef, DeadpoolandbarneyFTW Teentitansgoandcaillousucks, and Smartrip Guy 118 Productions. This is linked to his borderline low functioning Autism, cross dressing obsession, and terrible skills at video games. Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:American YouTubers